Gods and Heroes
by bosco-m
Summary: Ripped from their world by unknown forces, the heroes of two universes must defeat the villains from the opposing universe.
1. Prologue

The One stood and looked down on all of his creation with a fond smile that was also tinged with sadness. His universe was boundless and yet he could see it all. He was the creature of this whole universe - a boundless, living thing with hundreds of trillions of inhabitants and he watched it all. The One rarely, if ever, interfered with his creations, only when one of the most powerful ones were about to commit a devastating travesty and even then, he usually gave a tool or information to another of his powerful creations in order to help his creations rather than simply step in.

"Brother, what are you looking upon this time?" asked the Other, his sister. He smiled and said, "My creations, they are in conflict again. The Mad Titan wishes to assert his dominion over the universe using the infinity stones I gave my creations eons ago. However, the Mighty Heroes of the tiny world called Earth as well as several other Guardians of the Galaxy will stop him. I have already foreseen it but there will be a heavy cost as there always is."

The Other watched with him and he turned to her, "An what of your universe, Sister?"

She smiled in return and said, "The greatest heroes of my universe have driven back a terrible tyrant from the devastated planet Apokolips. There might actually be some peace in my universe, though it will, as always, be short lived. The thing about free will and allowing a creation to make its choices is that they will often decide to cause death, mayhem and destruction."

"Indeed;" replied the one. For a moment, they watched as the heroes of the One's universe defeated their enemy. "That was quite impressive. I dare say that the powerful beings in your universe are almost on par with the beings in mine;" commented the other with a small smile, knowing full well that her brother's competitive spirit would be aroused. She was not disappointed. With a smile, the One said, "Almost you say? Did you not just see how my great green monster and his friend the Odinson devastate their enemies together - enemies that the average human or alien would fall before?"

"I did," said the Other, "and it was very impressive. However, I do believe that my male survivor of Krypton would defeat either of them providing that he was near a star like my Earth's."

"And providing their are no fragments of his home world nearby;" commented the One dryly. The Other smiled and she said to her brother, "Well then how about a competition - your favorite and most powerful against mine?"

The One nodded but then frowned. "I would find that quite fascinating but we need to do it on a world that is not our own. The destruction caused would be disastrous. Further more, I think we should make this even more interesting."

"Go on, Brother."

"I propose that we have our great heroes take on the other's greatest villains. It does not sit right with me to have those who would be friends fight one another."

The Other smiled with great interest. "Excellent. We can use our foolish little brother's world. He has started from the beginning several times and is now studying our other sister's world to see how she has created hers, talking to her with advice."

The One and the Other put their universes on freeze, effectively giving their timelines a standstill. The Little Brother was observing the Elder Sister as she manipulated an intense event in her universe. Ships in space engaged in a climactic battle and it appeared that a star was on the verge of going super nova. The One tapped the Little Brother's shoulder, "Little Brother, how goes the foundation of life in your universe?"

"I seem to continue messing things up. The moment I think that I have complete control, something happens that I dislike and I felt the need to start over again. How do you watch your universe in its chaos and call it good?"

"I made that choice when I created it. May we use your blank universe for a contest between our universes?"

The Little Brother waved them on, "Yes, yes - of course. Just don't utterly destroy it, please."

The One and the Other went to their universes to retrieve their best and most powerful beings. After gathering them and approaching Little Brother's universe, they through together a few things, tossing in carbon copies of several of their land marks and specific places in their universes. They also made beings so that their heroes had something to protect and defend against their villains. Then, after precisely placing their heroes and their villains, they looked at one another. "One last thing to make this already interesting contest even more interesting: whoever wins can select one of the other's heroes or villains and borrow them for their universe for awhile."

The One liked his sister's proposition and said, "Agreed. If I should win, I would take your Wonder Woman."

"An excellent choice, my brother; should I win, I will take your webslinger, the Parker one, not one of the others."

They shook hands and looked closely into on the universe where an ultimate battle would unfold.


	2. Chapter 1: Kryptonians, god and Eternal

The heroes from both Universes weren't fully aware of what was going on, they just knew they weren't at home anymore. They were in another universe, one that had carbon copies of cities from both their worlds. Gotham and Metropolis were there. Madripoor was there too among other such places. No one knew for sure what was going and Thor Odinson was anxious to appear in the middle of a field not far from Gotham city or Metropolis. A few dozen yards away stood a woman. She had raven black hair, bracers on her wrists and armor on her upper body. With the exception of a pair of boots, her legs were bare. She looked just as confused as he was as she flew over to him. _Ah, she is another super hero as my friends from Midgard would say. Perhaps she knows what has happened._

Before he could ask, the woman called to him, "Warrior, who are you? Do you know what has happened?"

She was very beautiful and he noticed a sword on one hip and a coil of glowing rope on the other. Bowing, recognizing one who was akin to the gods, Thor replied, "I am Thor, Son of Odin and defender of Asgard. I know not what has happened or where we are. A pity for I was going to ask the same question of you. What is your name, my lady?"

"I am Dianna of Themyscira, an Amazon. I recongnize that as Gotham City over there yet I know instinctively that this is not my world."

Suddenly, there was an explosion over in the city. "What was that?" asked Dianna. Thor shook his head, his long blond hair swishing. "I know not, Dianna of Themyscira but I shall find out. Farewell, Dianna; I hope that we may meet again."

Spinning his hammer Mjolnir like a windmill, Thor took off, blazing towards the commotion. When he arrived, he saw a man levitating above a block of the city, blasting at it with beams that were coming from his eyes. Suddenly, the man, if man he was, roared, "Kal-El! Where are you? Come and face me!"

Thor blazed towards him and met his new opponent's eyes before smashing him in the chest with Mjolnir, sending him saling out of the city and following him. Blazing after him, Thor was suddenly hit by a blast from his enemy's eyes and landed hard. It hurt, as though fire from an Asgardian forge had burned him but there was no injury. They both stood and faced one another. "Who are you?" demanded the being, whoever and what ever he was. "I am Thor Odinson and though I know not who Kal-El is, you will have to go through me if you wish to kill those innocent humans."

The other being stood to his full height and said, "I am Dru-Zod, General of Krypton's Military. I seek Kal-El, the one called Superman so that I can defeat him and subjugate this world. Humans are weak and therefore, must serve us. On this planet, we Kryptonians are gods."

To Dru-Zods surprise, Thor laughed as if it were a joke. "Have you been speaking to my brother Loki? He believes much the same as you do. These humans may not be as strong or as long-lived but they are to be protected, not enslaved and by Odin's beard, you will not do such. I know not Kal-El but in his absence, I will stop you."

Zod laughed mockingly and said, "You? What power do you have?"

Thor began to spin his might hammer as Zod slowly rose into the air. Then, at the same moment, they launched towards one another and with a shock wave that caused the very ground beneath them to split. Neither of them gave and they released one another and traded powerful blows, knocking and blasting one another across the landscape. Zod leaped at Thor in time for the thundering god to swing his hammer down. Zod attempted to catch the the hammer but only those who were worthy could lift the hammer Mjolnir and Zod was slammed into the ground. Thor dove and met a powerful double kick that sent him back into the air. He heard the Kryptonian's voice below him. "Very interesting. That hammer must be a powerful weapon. I will take it from your corpse, Odinson."

He leaped into the air after Thor, beams of heat blazing from his eyes. Thor threw up his hammer up and caught the blasts on it. The blast was powerful but nothing could damage or destroy the hammer of Asgard. Able to slow his acceleration, Thor launched himself back at Zod and, just before they met, Thor summoned lightning, blasting his opponent, surprising him and blasting him back to the earth. Thor dove after him and launched his hammer after Zod and it slammed into his enemy. In a deep crater in the field lay Zod, Mjolnir in his chest. Zod struggled and pushed. "What is this? I am the strongest of Krypton's survivors! I am a god amongst the human insects!"

Thor looked down upon Zod and gave a tight smile. "Some would say that I am a 'god' amongst these human 'insects' myself. I know nothing of Krypton but you are facing the power and magic of the realm of Asgard, wielded by the son of the King of Asgard."

Zod blasted at Thor who stretched out his hand as if to catch it. He roared in pain as his hand burned but, once again, lightning flashed from the sky and struck the Kryptonian. Thor looked in wonder at his hand for it was burned and burned badly. Being careful to keep his fingers and fists apart, Thor looked down at Zod, who's body was smoking as he gasped for breath. Stretching his left hand, Thor took up his hammer and thrust it into the air. Lightning from the heavens charged through the body of the Norse god as Zod staggered to his feet. The sun shone on him and he began to recover quickly. With a roar, he sped at Thor with speed that was faster than the speed of sound. His fist slammed into Thor but the power than ran through the god's body stopped him dead. Thor grabbed the front of his enemy's shirt and electricity arched from his body to Zod's. The wind began to whirl around them both as Thor rose into the air. It grew dark as dust and clouds blocked out the sun. "Your power comes from the sun, I see. I may not be able to do enough to completely block it's effect on you but the elements themselves - the wind, the lightning, the earth - they are where I draw my power from, and this hammer is how I direct it, focus it."

Raising the hammer, Thor swung down hard, slamming it hard into Zod's chest. The Kryptonian fell towards the earth and slammed hard into the ground, making another crater. Thor attempted to dive after him, attempting to end the fight once and for all but the Kryptonian filled his lungs and blew, catching the god off guard and literally blowing him back. Zod staggered to his feet but the hammer had injured him somehow and even with his accelerated healing, something about the injury was slowing the process. Wincing, he filled his lungs again but the hammer slammed into him, drilling him into the ground again. After the hammer came the god of thunder, ice crystals formed on his hair and beard. Fists first, he droved into the Kryptonian, lightning flashing and the ground around them erupting with the shock. When Thor Odinson straightened and took up his hammer, his opponent did not rise. "Thor Odinson!" came a cry. Down soared Diana of Themyscira, the coil of rope was in one hand and a pair of strange looking wrist irons with green, glowing gemstones were in another. Thor sighed and stood, wincing as the bruises and burns from both heat and cold made themselves evident as his blood cooled and his godly adrenaline slowed. Thor sighed and said, "I think that he is down for now."

Dianna slammed the irons on his wrists and then wrapped her lasso around his arms. Thor looked skeptical. "That coil of rope will be enough to hold this, what did he call himself, Kryptonian?"

Dianna nodded as she pulled, of all things, a cellular phone from her belt and dialed a number. "Yes. Kryptonians are weak to magic - which is probably the reason you won so easily?"

Thor's bushy brows rose. "Easily? You thought that was easily?"

Dianna chuckled as she waited for someone to answer the call, "Yes, Thor Odinson, that was easily. Superman has had a difficult time defeating Zod. I am glad you are a friend."

Thor stepped towards her and winced. His leg had an injury, a burn along its thigh. "It will take me some time to heal."

Suddenly, there was a sonic boom and down from the clouds came a man with black hair and he had some what similar looks to Zod. Thor raised his hammer and Dianna hung up with her cellular phone. "I was just about to call you, Superman. Our friend here just brought down Zod - with relative ease too."

"You keep saying 'relative ease' yet my body is telling me that calling the other Avengers would have been far wiser;" muttered Thor as he sat down on a mound of dirt formed by a crater. Superman, obviously another Kryptonian, dressed in black and silver with a 'S' set inside a diamond shape on his chest. "Thank you for defending Gotham. Tell me, Thor Odinson, do you know of an extra terrestrial man known as Hyperion?"

Thor straightened but immediately slumped with a groan. "Yes. He is a destroyer of worlds, a being who destroyed his own people because they would not submit to him. He came to Earth to attempt to subjugate it - well, my earth. I assume he was going to try to do the same thing here. Where is he? We must make sure he doesn't succeed."

Superman helped Thor to his feet. "It's alright, Thor Odinson. I subdued him. He was quite eerily like myself and Zod."

Thor's eyes widened. "How in the name of the Tree of the World did you subdue him?"

"I'll tell you while we get Zod to the Watch Tower's brig and you to its infirmary:"

* * *

 _\- Two Hours Earlier_

Clark looked at his hands and then at the world around him. Everything seemed the same in his cubicle at the Daily Planet but he could tell, could just tell that everything was different. Clark ran out of the building and changed into the red and blue of the uniform of Superman and flew high above the planet, using his unnaturally powerful sight to see whatever he could. He could see Metropolis and Gotham City. He could see Bloodhaven and Star City and so on but there were obvious differences as well. "Where the hell did we go?" he muttered to himself. A voice to his left surprised him. "I was hoping that you could tell me."

Superman turned and saw a man in red and gold, hovering beside him. Weary of the newcomer, Superman approached and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Hyperion of the Eternals. My world was destroyed do to its foolishness and I am the soul survivor. I came to this planet to become its champion, its defender and its benevolent monarch but the heroes of this world refused to work with me. Therefore, I have vowed to destroy them, proving myself a more worthy champion."

Superman nodded slowly. Clearly neither of them were in their own dimension or whatever anymore - something he would need to talk to the Flash about at some point. "Listen, it's clear that neither of us is in our proper world or universe or whatever. Why don't you come with me and we can see if we get some answers."

It sounded reasonable enough to the Eternal but his mind zeroed in on another consideration. "Perhaps the Avengers did not make the journey with me and this world is in need of a champion."

"It isn't;" said Superman firmly. "As long as I am here, I will be its champion now, we really should..."

Hyperion had turned to him and growled, "Oh, is that so?"

He didn't give Superman the time to finish his suggestion and blasted at him with some kind of optical blasts. They slammed into Superman and blasted him away. Hyperion was after him in a moment, ready to destroy the man of steel with his bare hands. He was not expecting Superman to hit him so hard that it knocked Hyperion out of Earth's atmosphere and gravitational pull. Superman had to get this stranger as far away from the planet as possible. Hyperion and Superman battles across the star-scape, slamming into one another with the power that could shatter mountains back on Earth. They locked each other in one another's grips. "You are strong, Superman - perhaps even as strong as I am. But you will not keep me from claiming my birthright."

"Oh shut up;" muttered Superman and blasted his enemy with heat vision before flinging him down to Mars before zooming after him. On the red planet, they continued their fight, using everything they had at their disposal to attempt to defeat the other. It seemed as though neither of them could destroy the other. It got to the point where they slugged at one another repeatedly. Hyperion rose into the air and said, "You cannot defeat me, Superman. I draw power from cosmic energy radiated by the sun."

Superman felt his heart sink. This fight would never end unless - and he got an idea. He needed something that would cut himself and Hyperion from the sun and at the same time, keep his own powers. A special uniform had been made that would store the store the power of the sun and transfer it into his body though only for a limited time. To get to it was the problem because it was back at the Watch Tower. Thinking fast, Superman seized his opponent, slammed his fist into Hyperion's head three times and flung him beyond the curve of the planet before blasting back towards Earth and the Justice Leagues orbital satellite base. As quickly as he could, which was within less than five seconds, he had changed into the special uniform and blasted out into space again. Hyperion was blazing toward Earth, probably thinking that Superman had fled. The man of steel was after him and yelled, "Hyperion! I said that I was the champion of this planet. If you want me, come and get me. I'm not done yet."

Hyperion hit him with the power of a meteorite, slamming him through the view port of the Watch Tower. The seal broke and the atmosphere had broken. The doors to adjacent rooms closed automatically before a maintenance robot slapped a patch plate over the breach and sealed it. All the while, Superman was angling and maneuvering Hyperion towards the cells that were created to hold Kryptonians. Kryptonions drew their strength from the yellow sun of Earth just as Hyperion did and the cell had dark radiation generated inside and that would sap both Hyperion's and Superman's power very quickly. Superman hoped that his specialized uniform would make a difference. Hyperion kicked him hard, causing him to fly down the cell block, right in front of the cell door. Superman jumped up and when Hyperion tried to strike him, he locked the Eternal's arms up and flung him into the cell, activating the dark radiation generator and jumping in after him, pinning Hyperion and waling on him with blow after blow. His uniform was draining and draining fast. When it was depleted with stored solar energy, Superman punched him one more time before jumping up and running out of the cell, slamming it behind him. Hyperion punched the door and it bowed outward. He punched it a second time - to no effect and Superman heard Hyperion groan. Hitting a few settings and hoping it would do the same to this stranger as it would to a Kryptonian, Superman allowed red solar radiation energy and just the tiniest amounts of yellow solar radiation energy - enough to make sure he didn't die but not enough to give him his strength back. Sighing and feeling drained, he left the tower and headed back to Earth.

* * *

 **Here is the first official chapter of God's and Heroes. At the end of each chapter, I am going to explain why the hero/villain who won, won because I'm sure many, MANY fans are not going to like my outcomes. That's okay too. Considering we're talking about fictional universes and such, it's largely opinion based and I like think that my opinion is at least somewhat educated.**

 **Alright, Fight number one: Thor versus Zod**

 **The reason Thor won is primarily because Zob, like all Kryptonians, has a weakness to magic and most of what powers the Mighty Thor is Asgardian magic. His hammer, Mjolnir, is magical. Therefore, every attack with the hammer and every blast of lightning would be very damaging to Zod. Not only that, Thor is quite resistant to energy, such as the heat from a Kryptonian's heat based vision. Now, as I demonstrated, the massively powerful heat and cold still would hurt him since the being utilizing them was massively powerful. That is why, in the end, Thor was more damaged than Superman was at the end of the day. At the same time, Thor has no true weaknesses except his warriors fury, which some would argue has been tempered. He is also weak against the fangs of the Midgard serpent. Since Zod didn't have a Midgard serpent in his uniform pocket, and quite possibly didn't even have pockets, that fact is irrelevant.**

 **However, Zod is very, VERY strong, his strength ranked off the scale and no one is sure about the limit of his strength. Therefore, his blows wouldn't be totally ineffectual, hence the fact that Thor kept wondering how Wonderwoman and Superman could even say that it was any easy fight and needed help off the battle field.**

 **Now, Fight number two: Superman versus Hyperion**

 **The truth is that Superman was marvel's mock up of Superman. They are essentially the same being - same back story, same powers, same weaknesses. If Kal-El were to claim his power, he would be Hyperion. I was actually wondering how this fight was going to end myself until I remembered the Superman had a uniform that stored yellow solar energy, using it to help charge his still damaged body after his death at the hands of Doomsday (at least during the movie** _ **Superman: Doomsday**_ **), so I figured, that would help him. I also figured that, since Batman has a contingency for everything, including Superman going bad or Zod attacking the Watchtower, they would have some cells that would negate yellow solar energy. Therefore, Superman, being the very intelligent man he is and knowing the resources at his disposal, he would gain enough space to get into the uniform and, since he's super fast and gave himself a head start, he would easily change quickly and get back into the fight before trapping Hyperion in a cell.**

 **If you disagree, please let me know in the form of a review or, if you want a discussion, via PM. Regardless, please read, review, request and critique. Just please be polite and don't be nasty. This is all opinion based and in the great scheme of things, it doesn't matter. It's for my enjoyment and, much more importantly, the enjoyment of my readers.**


	3. Chapter 2: Nazi, Crusader, Soldier, Merc

Batman spun and delivered a devastating kick to another black uniformed thug. Well, thug wasn't the correct word. These were soldiers - fully trained and with cutting edge weapons and technology. They were even better than the best that his regular opponents brought along. But Batman had take on the League of Assassins and these guys were no assassins. He threw a trio of batterangs, disarming three opponents before jumping into the midst of them, subding one after the other with relative ease. He looked around and it seemed like the room was clear. "Well, well, what have we hear?" came an unfamiliar voice. From the very door that Batman had entered through came a man with a face that looked as though it had been transformed into a skull. Not only that, the skull was red. Batman demanded, "Who are you and why are you in Gotham?"

"Why are any of us here? Who are you? Even among the strange things that I have seen, I have never seen a man who dresses as a giant bat. In rotrospect, that surprises me considering;" replied the man with a dry smile. "My name is Johann Schmidt and I am the Red Skull, leader of Hydra."

Batman had never even heard of Hydra before but he didn't care. This man's soldiers had broken into a Wayne Enterprises lab and tried to steal some of the technology and data there. "Well, Schmidt, you made a mistake in breaking into this facility. Come quietly or suffer the same way your men have."

To Batman's surprise, he laughed. It was truly terrifying to see the Red Skull cackling as he stepped forward. He was dressed like a World War II Nazi Officer but on his left breast was a strange badge. It was a red skull with a series of tentacles emerging from it. Schmidt was smiling almost amiably as he stated, "You are clearly a very skilled fighter, dark one but you are a mere man. I am anything but that."

"I can tell;" growled Batman and crouched, ready to fight. His almost amiable expression turning feral and eager, the Red Skull clenched his fists and began to circle his opponent. Batman didn't care to waste time and attacked with a complex series of punches, kicks, knees and elbows. The Red Skull blocked and avoided the majority of them and those that he missed didn't have near the effect that Batman had expected them to. He jabbed at his opponent and the Red Skull latched onto his fist and held it before gripping Batman's wrists as well, locking them in place as they matched their strengths. "As I said, you are skilled, dark one. But you are no match for me."

With that, Schmidt slammed his forehead against Batman's masked forehead. He hit harder than Batman expected, almost as hard as Deathstroke even. Red Skull was on the attack now, his fighting style was more of a well developed bar brawler than a true martial artist. He was fast too, fast enough that Batman missed several blocks and dodges, taking several hits that almost rocked him. But years of training and developing his own skills not to mention staying trained to the very peak of a male human physical perfection allowed him to take his opponent toe to toe. Even so, it was vicious. The Red Skull was no weakling and gave as good as he got. After a particularly hard thrust kick that sent Batman rolling backwards, the Dark Knight knew that he had to change his tactics. Pulling three smoke pellets, he slammed them onto the ground before using an EMP device to short out all the lights in the room. "Very clever, dark one - using the darkness to your advantage. I must remember that one. But my senses are quite keen. I can smell the sweat from the men in here and can smell the material of your combat uniform. I can hear you rustling in the shadows and even see you ever so slightly slitting from one patch of deep darkness to another."

Batman gritted his teeth and said, "Well then why don't I make things darker?"

Pulling the rest of his smoke pellets from his utility belts and throwing them all around the Red Skull, he brought almost absolute darkness to the room. "Very clever, dark one. Tell me, who are you?"

Batman gave a tight smile. "I am vengeance;" and slammed his foot hard into his opponent, knocking him hard to the ground before retreating to the shadows and beginning to circle, using his grappling hook to climb to the rafters of the room and move directly above the Red Skull with the attempted to drop on top of him. As he fell, he growled, "I am the night."

Schmidt moved at just the right time but was not quite fast enough to dodge or block several punches and kicks to the head and ribs before Batman was gone again. Getting irritated with the fight, the Red Skull stooped and grabbed a pair of machine gun pistols from the ground, listening intently for his opponent. Any time he heard a noise that he was certain was his opponent, he send a controlled burst of fire in that direction. But the Dark Knight was too clever for that, often using one of the tools of his arsenal to cause a distracting noise. Using his grappling hooked, Batman swung down and slammed, foot first, into his opponent, sending him flying into a wall. Disengaging his grappling hook, retracting it and reattaching it to his belt, he dropped in front of the Red Skull and lifted him as he growled into his face. "I'm Batman."

Suddenly, the Red Skull gave a feral smile. "A pleasure to meet you."

With that, he gripped Batman's forearms gave a powerful shove, sending Batman back several feet. Before he could retreat to the shadows, the Red Skull was on him, attacking, not wildly or without control but precisely like a well trained fighter. Batman went on the defensive, only striking when a glaring opening opened in his attacks. Even so, he was in a tight spot. Thinking fast, Batman grabbed a gas canister and sprayed it in his opponents face, hoping that the gas would knock his opponent out. It didn't work totally effectively. Red Skull kicked Batman away and staggered. "Very impressive. However, my enhanced system is resistant to such trifles as knock out gas."

Even so, he was obviously dazed and Batman went at him with a vengeance, slamming his fists and feet into his opponent with all the power he could bring to bare. He even pulled a pair of steel knuckles from his belt and slammed them hard into the Schmidt's red skull. Between the gas and vicious attack, the Red Skull was driven to his knees. Looking up at his opponent, he said, "I'm quite impressed, Batman. You toys and tools would hold you in good stead against men such as Captain America."

"I'm glad to hear that;" growled Batman before delivering a devastating kick to his opponents head. It was so forceful that the Red Skull bounced off the floor, rendering him utterly unconscious. Using a special pair of cuffs that, should the Red Skull try to escape, he would be shocked with twenty thousand volts of electricity. Using a communications device in his suit, Batman made a call. "Oracle, I have someone that needs delivered to Watch Tower. Who's available?"

"I'll have Wild Cat and Black Canary pick him up but Bruce, we have another problem. Deathstroke has been spotted fighting some guy in a red, white and blue spangly outfit with a shield. I'll let Dick, Damian and Cassy head in that direction too."

Batman stifled a sigh and said, "I'll meet them there. Thanks, Barbara."

* * *

 _\- An Hour Earlier_

Captain America was hustling through the dark streets of this unfamiliar city. He had stopped and asked a group of kids where he was, they had looked at him stupidly and told him that he was in Gotham City. He had then tried to use his communicator to contact Tony Stark or anyone else for that matter. He managed to get into contact with Nick Fury, who said that he would be heading that way in a SHIELD Globe Master to pick him up. Looking around, Cap saw a building with a fire escape that went from the top to the bottom and quickly jumped up and climbed it, hoping that the high ground would help him get his bearings. It didn't. He was still completely unfamiliar with his surroundings. Looking around, he suddenly spotted a man in black a yellow armor with a pair of swords and a high tech assault rifle. Captain America frowned. In his experience, it was always a toss up whether a gun toting, sword toting, costumed individual was someone to try to befriend or to try to fight. Leaping from building to building, Captain America called out, "Hey. Do you know what's going on?"

"No;" said the man, turning to face him. Cap frowned again. The man's mask was half black and half yellow with only one eye slit. They sized one another up. "Are you the man called Captain America?"

Cap felt nervousness begin to fill him and he cautiously replied, "Yes, that's me. Why?"

The man's answer was to open up with his assault rifle. Cap threw his shield up, catching the rounds with ease. When the bullets stopped, her dashed forward with a solid kick to his opponent's chest. The man staggered back and dropped his assault rifle, opting for the twin swords and leaping at Cap with precise, sweeping blows. He was fast too and Cap caught one of the swords and ducking another one of them before retaliating by smashing the shield into his enemy, driving him back a few feet and gaining some breathing space. "I was contracted to kill you." said Deathstroke blandly. Cap was shocked. They had only gotten to this other universe two or three hours ago. Who could possible have had the time to post a price on his head that quickly. "Who are you and who hired you to do that?"

"I am Deathstroke the Terminator and I pride myself in my discretion, Captain;" replied the man and attacked again. This time, Cap went fully on the offensive, slamming his shield into the sword blades and attacking with all his skill and determination. It was the most one of the most difficult fights Cap had ever engaged in. Captain America had faced Vampires, Hydra super soldiers, Hand Ninja assassins and and dozens of super villains but he usually had some help and he had never been so evenly matched. It reminded him of fighting Deadpool, the crazy merc with a mouth. In fact, similarities were uncanny. The difference was that Deadpool was usually on Cap's side. This guy was another matter. They separated and circled. "You've earned my respect, Captain America. It's clear that you are no ordinary man. Even the Batman and all of his toys didn't give me this much trouble."

"The Batman? Who the hell- never mind, it doesn't matter now who hired you?"

Slade didn't answer, instead lunging forward. Cap flung his shield, catching the man off guard and bring his swords up to attempt to stop it. It was only partially effective and one of the steel blades snapped between Deathstroke's armor and the vibranium shield. It bounced back, skidded off the ground and Cap caught it, slipping his arms back into the arm straps. Deathstroke tossed the broken blade to the side and pulled a hand gun, opening up on the captain. It was a seemingly simple thing to keep the disk between himself and the hail of bullets, even as Deathstroke seemingly aimed at random for his head, his chest, his legs and even his feet but even his weapons did not have unlimited ammunition. As he ejected the magazine, Cap flung the shield again. This time, Deathstroke anticipated the attack and dodged it smoothly as he reloaded his handgun.

Cap, finding himself unarmed dove, scooping up Deathstroke's assault rifle and firing a burst before the mercenary had the chance to bring his firearm to bare. Deathstroke's body armor caught the bullets but he still staggered back from the force and lost his pistol and jumped, spinning and flipping out of line of Cap's barrel. Cap continued, trying to peg his opponent but Deathstroke was too fast. When the assault rifle clicked empty, Deathstroke charge with his sword and Captain America realized he was in trouble. He used the assault rifle to block several of the sword strikes but one of them cut completely through the weapon and even slashed into Cap's shoulder and chest. The wound wasn't deep but it hurt and it bled profusely but Cap, even through the pain, caught Deathstroke's hands as he tried another two handed strike with the sword and kneed him hard several times in the ribs. Deathstroke hissed in pain but it didn't seem to bother him any more than the minor cut was bothering Cap. With a quick move, Captain America, twisted and tossed Deathstoke over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground as hard as he could and managing to break his iron hard grip on the sword.

Unable to get a grip on it himself, Cap managed to shove the blade out of his opponent's grip. As the sword skidded along the ground, Deathstroke spun, kicking out as he did and causing Cap to stagger back and giving the Terminator a time to leap up. The most fiercesome hand to hand combat that Captain America had ever been involved in insued. They were both masterful martial artists and Cap couldn't seem to gain an advantage. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his side. His opponent had pulled a knife and stapped him with it. Taking full advantage, Deathstroke threw a flurry of vicious attacks, bring Cap to his knees and putting him on the ground with a vicious kick to the chest. "You have been a worthy opponent, Captain America. I will grant you a quick death."

He took his sword and stood over Cap, placing a foot on the Avenger's throat to keep him from moving and lifted his sword. Before he could pierce Captain America's heard, a batterang slammed into his hand, causing him to grunt and drop the sword before a solid kick hit him in the chest. Slade looked and saw a kid in black and red, wearing a mask. "Wayne;" he growled and jumped up, only to be smashed in the back of the head by a powerful spinning kick. Looking around, Deathstroke found himself facing the first kid and a young man in black and blue. Pulling another knife from his belt, he readied himself when he heard a quiet flap and spun just in time to catch a powerful kick on his forearms. This time, it was a young woman in all black.

Captain America watched in fascination as he tried to stand up but his injury was excruciating and he only managed to leaning against a wall. A fourth individual, a large figure in black slammed hard into Deathstroke. The fight was over relatively quickly as the four costumed heroes subdued Deathstroke using what appeared to be grappling hook launchers and cables. The last to arrive, a large, tall man ran in and said, "Lie still; Slade uses poison on his blades."

He injected Cap with something and, immediately, the pain in his side lessened slightly and his breathing became easier. "Are you injured anywhere else?"

"No;" said Cap with a sigh. "I have some bruises and maybe even a couple cracked ribs but other than that, I'm fine. Who are all of you?"

"I'm Batman;" replied the black costumed man. The other three were busy keeping Deathstroke wrapped in the cord and he had a pair of odd looking handcuffs on his wrists. The boy in red and black said, "Batman, we need to get him to the Tower. You know how hard it is to hold this guy."

"You're right. Batgirl, Nightwing, if he even tries to escape, stop him."

The girl nodded in silence and Nightwing said, "You're the boss. Let's go."

After Batman had slapped a patch on his side and given him an antibiotic and a mild pain suppressant, Captain America asked, "Do any of you know what's going on?"

Batman shook his head. "A friend of mine has a theory but I can't explain it. He's at the Watch Tower right now so we can talk to him when we get there. Is there anyone you need to contact?"

"I managed to contact a friend of mine, Nick Fury. I'll do it again and he can meet us at your Watch Tower."

Batman shook his head. "I doubt that. The Watch Tower is a sattelite."

Captain America's blue eyes widened in amazement and all he could manage was an "Oh..."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done. I hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Now here we go:**

 **Batman vs. the Red Skull**

 **The reason Batman won is for several reasons. For one thing, almost every comic and cartoon I have ever seen says that Batman has trained himself to the peak of human perfection which would put him on the level with anyone who has experience the Super Soldier Serum from the Marvel Universe because all that serum does is bring people to the peak of human perfection. Add that with the fact that he knows almost every martial art and has an arsenal of mostly non-lethal weapons, a brilliant tactical mind and an indomitable will and you have someone who even the Red Skull couldn't defeat. Now depending on the comic, cartoon or movie you watch, the Red Skull is also an expert combatant, almost or even on par with Captain America. But he still didn't have the level of training that Batman did, not to mention the Batman uses his surroundings. He uses the darkness and the shadows. Therefore, eliminating the lights, causing more loss of visibility, Batman would subdue Red Skull. It seems pretty straight forward to me. Batman is just more tactically clever, especially when it comes to one on one combat - or even one (Batman) against a crowd combat.**

 **Captain America vs. Deathstroke**

 **Now there are a lot of different sources for how powerful Deathstroke is. Most video games seem to under estimate him, making him just another martial artist and skilled assassin. There are others, such as the TV show Arrow that mark him as a super solider with very strong regenerative abilities and such. Though it shows him obviously stronger than Arrow, it never actually shows how powerful he is. Upon researching as much as I could, it seemed to me that he was a highly trained, very skilled mercenary who was super powered by a serum kinda like Captain America's and the Red Skull's. Couple that with the fact that he has an arsenal of fire arms and blades and it's almost the reverse of Batman vs the Red Skull. Captain America's only weapon is traditionally his vibranium shield and while it would stand him in good stead in almost any fight, there is always the chance that his opponent takes it from him. If that happens, it's Cap's fighting skills, which are considerable, and whatever he can grab against Deathstroke's entire arsenal. That's why Captain America lost. They are both master tacticians, master martial artists and both have brilliant tactical minds so, in the end, in came down to equipment and perhaps the fact that Deathstroke had a larger variety of skills and an armored suit that has him better defended.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. As I said before, if you think my fights are inaccurate, remember it's fictional and therefore, an opinion. Either way, if you wish to dispute it, please do so over PM and not as a review.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please read, review and send good match ideas my way. Remember, its one universe's good versus the other's bad.**


	4. HELP ME!

**Okay so I need suggestions for more battles, everyone! I'm having the damnedest time thinking of more especially since a lot of the heroes don't really have decent matches with villains from the other universe. I'm looking for matches for the fallowing:**

 **Black Widow  
** **Spider-man  
Wolverine**

 **\- and -**

 **Black Canary  
** **Captain Marvel (Shazzam)  
Wonder Woman**

 **Please send reviews as ideas. Sorry about the wait by the way. I've been puzzling over this on and off for some time.**


End file.
